


Poor Mikey

by Postmortemdepression



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Teen AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postmortemdepression/pseuds/Postmortemdepression
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard have a makeout session on the top bunk of Gerard and Mikey's bed, not realizing Mikey was in the bottom bunk, scarring him for life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Mikey

It was times like this when Mikey wished him and Gerard did not share a room. They had been at it for around fifteen minutes right above him, he wasn’t even sure they were aware Mikey was there, being permanently scarred. Either way, Mikey was all too aware of the lip-locking adventures of Frank and Gerard , he could hear every moan from each of them, he had heard too many moans from Gerard for his liking. Apparently things had moved on because they had moved on to wordless noises to each other's names,   
“Mmhm Frankie,” Gerard gasped, he fucking gasped  
Mikey tried to ignore to ignore the Ambiguously Gay Duo and focus on the book he’d been trying to read. He heard the bed above him creek as the two boys shifted,  
“Hey, Gee how ‘bout you move those lips of your’s uh… Down south.”  
That broke Mikey, he thought he was pushed to the edge until he heard unzipping of pants and watched them hit the ground as they were thrown from the top bunk, he could take no more,  
“NOPE” Mikey yelled getting off his bed, “NOPE, UH-UH, NO” Miley walked to the door without looking back at the undoubtedly shocked Gerard and pantless Frank,  
“Mikes! Oh God how long have you been there?”  
“Too long,” and with that Mikey excited the basement

**Author's Note:**

> soo this is the first fic ive published. pls be kidna i hope you all like it :)


End file.
